Display panels receive “frames” including indications of pixel data to be displayed from an image source. Typically, frames are communicated from the source periodically, where the period may be coincident with the refresh rate of the display. Often, the frame may not change from period to period. Said differently, pixel data may be static for several frames. In such cases, the display panel can reduce its refresh rate and/or self-refresh by caching a copy of the frame and refreshing the display electronics from the cached copy of the frame.